


Mother

by mage_989



Category: Peter Pan (1953)
Genre: Aging, Family, Gen, Growing Up, Motherhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9100798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mage_989/pseuds/mage_989
Summary: Peter sees Wendy again, only to find out that time has moved on without him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A combination of Return to Neverland and Hook.

Peter smiled and he listened to Jane tell her brother all about her adventure. It made him happy knowing Jane was so happy, but he really wanted to see if he could get a glimpse of her again. It had been so long now. Carefully he looked at the window to see a woman, but he wasn't sure if it was her, she wasn't close enough. He glanced over again as she leaned further out the window and finally got a better look at her face. No, no it couldn't be, that wasn't Wendy! She was so old! Then Jane's words from her first day in Neverland suddenly came back to him.

"I'm her daughter Jane!"

Peter never knew what the word daughter meant. He just knew that Jane was a part of Wendy's family like John and Michael. Now he understood having a daughter meant…Wendy was a mother. Wendy was a grown-up. Well maybe, maybe he was wrong maybe it wasn't really her. If he just got a closer look he would see that it wasn't, it couldn't be…

He flew up to the window and peered at the woman. They were the same eyes she had the same eyes.

"Wendy?"

"Hello, Peter."

He crossed his arms in annoyance she wasn't supposed to be like this.

"You changed."

"Not really. Not ever."

Tinkerbell flew into her hand looking at her closely and then nodded at him in approval. He watched as Tink covered her in pixie dust and she lifted off the floor. She could still fly! He smiled she looked different, but she was still Wendy after all and would always be Wendy.

"Madam," he said and bowed to her.

She curtseyed back.

"Goodbye, Wendy."

"Goodbye, Peter."

As he flew off he knew it wasn't really goodbye this time. He would come back to see them again and this time he promised himself not to let as much time pass between his visits.

***

He would come back to see them many times in fact. Sometimes he would take them to Neverland. Many more times though he simply listened at the window as Wendy told stories to the children just like she always did. He even liked it when the man Jane called daddy acted out some of the voices.

As the years past Peter learned of a new type of mother, a grandmother. He didn't come as often then as the stories didn't happen as much as they had before. Still he was sure that Wendy would always be there waiting for him. Until one night he came back for the last time.

"I can't come with you. I've forgotten how to fly. I've grown old, Peter."

"No, no you promised!"

"The children have grown up and moved away. You know that. They have children of their own now and their children are growing up too. That is my youngest granddaughter, Moria, asleep in the bed."

He looked over to the corner of the room to see a young woman lost in peaceful dreams. She was beautiful just like her mother and her grandmother. She would have children too one day he realized and in that moment he also realized that he wanted to be there to share them with her to share a life with her.

"I shall give her a kiss."

"No, Peter, no buttons no thimbles! I couldn't bare her heart to be broken when she finds out she can't keep you!"

"No, I mean a real kiss."

He bent down and gently pressed his lips to hers, and his mind went blank.

The End


End file.
